The Best Deceptions
by MarielleAine
Summary: I recently uploaded a fic called "A Girls Wosrt Nightmare Come True", my name is different. Please review that and review this or I'll go crazy!!! No flames. MIMATO!!!


The Best Deceptions

The first fan fiction that I have posted as…. Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: The song is by Dashboard Confessional, ::sigh:: I'm such an emo chick. Anyway…. I don't own Digimon and I don't own Dashboard Confessional or their song!

*

Mimi turned so that her stomach was facing the warm sun that was beating down on her. She was lying on Manza Beach on the Okinawa Islands. Every summer she went on vacation down here. She loved it; her parents were there as well but preferred to spend their time in the Manza Beach Hotel swimming in the pool, or touring the island. Mimi just loved to stay out on the beaches tanning or swimming until the sun went down. There were only a few things missing that would make this place perfect. That was her friends; namely her boyfriend, Matt. 

She and Matt had begun going out almost as soon as she'd gotten back from America. He'd told her how much he'd missed her; that he had felt so empty and that he was such a fool for not telling her sooner. Mimi, having always had a crush on the boy, excitedly accepted his invitation to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, there." Mimi was awakened from her thoughts and she turned to see two boys. 

"Hello." She replied.

The taller boy smiled. "My name is Michael and this is Willis." He said, gesturing to the shorter boy, who nodded to Mimi and smiled devilishly.

Mimi smiled back. "My name is Mimi. I'm from Odaiba, Japan. My family comes here on vacation every summer, and you?"

"We're from America. Willis is from Colorado and I'm from New York; we just met here. I'm 16, but Willis here is only 14." Michael smirked.

Mimi laughed. "Oh really? I'm 16 as well."

Willis gave Michael and evil look and then turned back to Mimi. "Say, you wanna hang out with us?" he asked.

"Sure, I know this great place for diving."

*

"Aw, I can't believe you're leaving Mimi! We had so much fun!" Willis cried, then hugged her and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. 

Mimi stood there saying goodbye. She would be flying back home today. The friends she had made here had come to say goodbye.

"Well, we'll keep in touch! I gave you both my email!" She said.

Willis nodded with a frown on his face, then looked at his watch.

"I have to go, my parents are waiting for me!" he said. He hugged Mimi again and they exchanged good-byes. Soon Willis was out of sight.

She turned to face Michael.

"We had a great time." She said.

"Yea…" Michael began, then he lunged forward, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. Mimi was so stunned; after she realized what was going on she pushed back.

"Michael!" she screeched.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I told you that I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much!"

"But Mimi, I thought we really connected." He pleaded.

"Yea, but I never gave a sign that I was interested you in more than a friend!" Mimi yelled.

"What are you talking about? You threw signs around everywhere!" 

Mimi turned to where her parents were sitting in the plastic blue chairs, waiting for her. They had their backs to her and were quietly talking.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go!" she called, her turned and nodded to her. She turned back to Michael with an angry expression. Her lips were tight.

"Goodbye, Michael" She said, then turned, flipping her hair, and walked onto the plane. 

*

"Hey, Mimi!" Matt greeted as she walked off the plane.

"Hi" she wearily replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her on the top of the head and then placing his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing." She sighed. "Everything's fine now that I'm back with you." She turned and hugged him.

Mimi's mind kept going back to the kiss that Michael had given her. She would die if Matt ever found out, it would break both of their hearts. So, she decided she would just keep it from him. This wasn't a very smart move; we all know what damage lying can do. It can only make the situation worse.

*

Mimi twisted the napkin around with a worried expression on her face. 

"Mimi, are you ok?" Her best friend asked form across the table. They were in a little café. Tai and Matt had decided to treat the girls as a welcome home for Mimi. They were currently getting the orders from the front.

Mimi looked up at Sora. "I….." she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Sora nodded.

"Well, I met these guys on my vacation." She began to confide in her best friend.

A girls ears perked up from the booth behind them.

"Yea?" Sora asked.

"And just before I left, one of them kissed me!" she said.

The girl behind them gasped inwardly and then jumped from the table and ran out the door. Mimi and Sora didn't notice.

"What?!" Sora asked.

"He knew about Matt, but he kissed me anyway! I yelled at him and then left on my plane. It was so bad." Mim groaned.

"You're going to tell Matt, right?" Sora asked.

"No way! I'm not telling him." Mimi screeched quietly.

"Mimi, you know you need to." Sora said with concern.

"I can't, no… He'll be too upset. And you better keep your mouth shut too!" Mimi cried.

"I won't say anything, but I really think you should tell him."

"Alright girls. Here are your milkshakes." Tai said, walking up to the table and placing the tray on it. Matt was putting his wallet back into his pants as he walked up. They both sat down next to their girlfriends. They all chatted idly but Sora kept sending Mimi "looks", Mimi just avoided Sora's gaze.

*

Matt whistled as he was walking to Mimi's house. He'd just finished band practice and decided to go and see his favorite person. 

"Hi Matt." A girl said as she began walking beside him.

"Hi Miraku." He responded politely. 

"You must be feeling pretty badly, huh?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Wow! I thought you would be more upset! I mean, your girlfriend cheating on you with those boys at the beach." She said, faking her shock.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You know. Mimi met these boys at the beach and was kissing one of them." She said.

"No, I don't know." Matt said.

"Yea, I heard her telling Sora that she kissed this boy at the beach." Miraku replied.

"You're lying, Mimi would never do that to me. She loves me!" Matt accused.

"Whatever. Ask her yourself." Miraku replied and then walked away.

Matt quickened his pace to Mimi's house. His head was full of questions.

When he arrived at the house he knocked on the door three times.

Mimi appeared in front of him with a smile on her face.

"We have to talk." Matt said, walking inside.

Mimi's smiled faded as she closed the door.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"I heard something about you kissing some other boys while you were gone. Is that true?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi cried. "Where did you hear that!"

"So it's true?!" Matt asked, incredulously. 

"Where did you hear that!" Mimi repeated firmly.

"Miraku, she told me she heard you telling Sora that you kissed a boy at the beach. Did you?" Matt asked, icily.

"We did kiss, but Matt…" Mimi started.

"WHAT!" Matt was seething. " I can't believe you Mimi! I thought you weren't like that!" he screamed.

"Matt! I…" Tears started rolling down Mimi's cheeks.

"NO, MIMI! I can't believe I trusted you!" Matt was shaking. His face was turning red and tears were spilling down his cheeks. "I loved you! But I guess I only loved what I saw. Not what you hid from me. I should have known you were two-faced! I can't believe you, of all people, did this to me, Mimi! Really, you would have been the last person I expected." He yelled at her.

"Matt, if you would just…"

"No! I don't want to hear your voice! I don't even want to look at you! Don't you know that you've just shattered my heart?!"

"Matt!" Mimi cried, her voice was trembling. Matt had the angriest look on his face, it was a look of hatred. 

"SHUT UP, MIMI!" He screamed. "WE'RE OVER!" He stormed over to her door and then stopped.

Mimi was whimpering and crying.

He turned quickly on his heal and grabbed her, kissing her hard. His lips were smashed against hers for a brief second before he pushed her away.

"That's the last kiss you will ever get from me so cherish it!" Matt yelled and then threw her door open. He slammed it shut and started running away from her house with tears running down his face. For Mimi was the first girl he had ever truly loved. 

*

"It was so terrible, Sora. He just… yelled at me the whole time. You should have seen the look on his face, it was filling with loathing and hatred." Mimi sobbed. Her head was in Sora's lap, and Sora was stroking her hair. (AN: they are best friends, they're like sisters. So stop it thinking that.) They were sitting in Mimi's entryway. That's where Sora had found her.

"I told you to tell him, Mimi! I told you it would end up like this." Sora said, she had a pained expression on her face.

"I know, Sora. I'm so stupid. I just… didn't want him to have to go through that." Mimi cried. Sora's pants were wet with tears now. Mimi's voice croaked as she spoke.

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I just… I'm so sorry that this ever happened! I wish I could have prevented it! I just wish we could be together again. Mimi and Matt." Mimi looked up at Sora. "I really do love him, you know." A new set of tears made their way down her face. "With all my heart." She whispered hoarsely. 

"You're going to call him, Mimi. Straighten this all out." Sora assured. Mimi nodded, wiping at her eyes. It was to no avail because a fresh set would just come back and wet her face again.

*

Sora was in a hurry, she was suppose to be back at the flower shop 10 minutes ago. She and Tai had been watching a movie and she'd lost track of time. She looked at her watched and then looked up. She saw a very solemn Matt walking past her. Suddenly, she didn't care if she was late.

"Matt!" she called. He turned.

"Hi Sora." He said blankly.

"Matt, you need to return Mimi's calls." She said.

Matt's face turned hostile. "No." was all he said.

"Matt! She's so upset! She stays at home all the time in her bathrobe, eating ice cream and watching Lifetime and crying about it!" 

Matt glared at her. "Why do you just defend her? Don't you understand that I'm suffering here too?!"

"Why don't you just fix it, then? She's always sobbing, she says she's so sorry she ever let it happen! She really misses you! She just wants to be with you again."

"Well, I don't want her. I want the girl she pretended to be!" He yelled and then turned and ran away. Sora scowled and started walking back to the shop. Her day wasn't going so great.

*

"Come on." Sora pulled Mimi through the doors of the auditorium. "You need to get out of your house. You've been moping for weeks."

"I know, but Sora… to one of his concerts?!" Mimi cried. Sora ignored her and pulled her into the crowd.

A man had just announced Matt's band, and soon the curtains were pulled and there they were in all of their glory. Mimi felt so awkward, she just hoped Matt didn't see her. He faked a smiled and announced the song they'd be doing. It was one of Mimi's favorites. They played very well and soon the concert was coming to an end. 

"Alright, everyone." Matt said into the microphone. "Our last song is new. It was _inspired _by someone I used to be friends with it." He said. 'Understatement of the Century..' He thought. "Anyway, It's called "The Best Deceptions." Matt said and then began to sing with a bitterness that only those who knew the situation could recognize.

I heard about your trip.

I heard about your souvenirs.

I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights, 

and the cool guys that you spent them with.

Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.

I guess I should have heard of them from you.

Don't you see, don't you see,

that the charade is over?

And all the "Best Deceptions" and "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.

So kiss me hard

'cause this will be the last time that I let you.

You will be back someday

and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service

to keeping you away.

I heard about your regrets.

I heard that you were feeling sorry.

I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.

Well I guess I should have heard of that from you.

I guess I should have heard of that from you.

Don't you see, don't you see,

that the charade is over?

And all the "Best Deceptions" and "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.

So kiss me hard

'cause this will be the last time that I let you.

You will be back someday

and this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips will be of service

to keeping you away, To keeping you a-way.

I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers,

I'll be all right when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone, 

I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.

You're calling too late, too late to be gracious and you do not warrant long good-byes.

You're calling too late, You're calling too late, You're calling too late….

Mimi was in tears when the song was over, and so was Matt. He rushed off stage saying that he was need backstage.

Mimi dropped her head in her hands and started bawling. Then she felt a tug on her hand; it was Sora. She was pulling her behind her.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked through her tears.

"You'll see."

Mimi didn't care she just followed, looking at the floor. After they had stopped for a while she heard arguing.

"No, YOU don't understand. She has to talk to him!" Sora was arguing with Tai. Mimi'd never seen them fight. She noticed that their relationship hadn't been the best lately, probably because Sora was on Mimi's side and Tai was on Matt's. Of course Tai didn't know the whole story either.

"I really don't think he wants to see HER, of all people, right now." Tai said. I was standing front of a door.

Sora scowled at Tai and then pushed him to the side and opened the door. Tai tried to stop her but she kissed him, and while she was doing it she pushed Mimi through the door with her free hand and closed it with her foot. Tai giggled like an idiot when they parted.

"You're sure a persuasive one." He said. Sora started laughing as she led him away from the door and outside.

*

Mimi heard the door close behind her. She look up to see Matt sitting in a chair with his guitar in his hand. He let his head hang as he cried.

"Matt?" Mimi whispered.

His face filled with longing and then turned hostile when he saw her. He started to say something but Mimi strode over to him and Put her hand over his mouth.

"Let me talk." She said.

Matt sighed a leaned back in his chair.

"Matt, I was just sitting on the beach when they started talking to me. It was two boys, I didn't have any friends on the islands so we became friends. We spent the next 2 weeks until I had to leave together. I had a lot of fun with them, but if it meant this wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have even talked to those boys."

Matt looked up at her with questioning eyes. His brows were furrowed.

"Just before I got on the plane, the younger boy had to go so I was saying goodbye to the other boy. He kissed me! Matt, HE kissed ME! I didn't kiss him back, you see! I pushed away and yelled at him! I am so angry with him! He KNEW that I had a boyfriend who…" her voice faltered. "Who I loved more than anything! I wish I could have prevented it! But Matt… Miraku didn't have all the info. In truth, I think she probably intentionally didn't tell you the rest. I know how many girls adore you." Mimi smirked. 

Matt stood and walked closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

Mimi laughed bitterly. "I tried! I tried that day when you came over! I tried calling you! All to no avail."

"Oh, Mimi." Matt said, putting a hand behind her head. 

"Can I have you back, then?" Mimi looked up at him with a small grin. The tears on her face had dried but there were still some clouding her eyes. But this just made them sparkle more. She wasn't sad anymore, she knew it was meant to be.

Matt laughed. "Yes! Yes, you can have me back!" He said, picking her up by the waist and twirling her. When he finally set her down he kissed her soundly on the mouth. "I missed you, too." He whispered.

*

The End! 

Remember…. I **DO** appreciate reviews. I only have 2 reviews in my most recent fic "A Girls Worst Nightmare Come True" and one of them is from me telling everyone to review. Please, people! 

~ Sarimi Evolity 


End file.
